victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
How Trina Got In
How Trina Got In (also known as The Squid and the Coconut) is the tenth episode of season three of Victorious and the 43rd episode overall. It aired on May 5th, 2012. Plot Various bizarre stories are told about Trina and how she gained admission to Hollywood Arts. Andre says that it's that Trina did have talent back then, but then Sinjin accidently hits Trina with a stage light, knocking the talent out of her. Jade says that when she did her terrible singing, the staff said no, but then Trina threw a gas bomb, making them pass out (except for her because she wore a gas mask), so Trina checks yes for each clipboard, followed by the staff not remembering this. Beck says that when Trina sang terribly, the staff said no, so Trina let up another deal, by putting up a fighting challenge for the staff, so if she wins, she would get in. Sikowitz says that when the rest of the staff ran to get Sinjin's head from the soda machine, he watched Trina's audition himself, while drinking rotten coconut milk, which makes him hallucinate and see Trina doing talented and funny stuff, so then Sikowitz lets her in. Subplot Robbie forgets his wallet in his locker and is unable to pay the bill after a meal at Nozu and Tori and him have to work at Nozu to pay a bill. They can't get out because of Kwakoo, one of Nozu's tough workers. All three of them chop seventeen pounds of squid. When they try to leave, Robbie accidently breaks a pile of dishes, so he has to stay and massage Kwakoo's feet. Trivia *This is the first time we hear about how Trina got into Hollywood Arts. *This is the second time the students can't pay a restaurant bill, the first being The Great Ping Pong Scam. *This would be the third time Trina is a central character in an episode, the first being The Birthweek Song and the second being Who Did It to Trina? *This is the second time "tall tales" are told involving Trina, the first being Who Did It to Trina?. *A while back Victoria Justice posted a picture, which is from this episode. *It was said in The Bird Scene that Sikowitz gets visions from coconut milk, which is now shown here. *This the third time The Joke Is On You is sung in Victorious. First time was IParty with Victorious and the second time was Tori & Jade's Play Date. *The food Victoria and Matt are chopping in the photo is squid, which is the reason why the alternate title of the episode is "The Squid and the Coconut". *Matt Bennett said in an interview that they added a new sushi set because they needed a place like iCarly's "The Groovy Smoothie" where the kids could hang out and have meals. *This is the third time Tori is in a subplot, the first time being in Jade Gets Crushed, the second being The Worst Couple. *An alternate title for this is "The Squid and the Coconut". *It was said near the beginning of season 3 that Matt Bennett had not yet had any scenes in Nozu, but still sampled the sushi, so this may be his first episode he shot in scenes in the Nozu set. *Sikowitz was seen drinking Joke-A-Cola, a parody of Coke-a-Cola. *Lots of stories have been told about how Trina got in. *It's revealed that Robbie doesn't have a service plan on his PearPhone XT, due to its $45 bill. *In the promo when Tori is furiously chopping squid, Mrs. Lee says that Tori has issues, but it is not said in the actual episode. *There are new scenes from future Season 3 episodes in the opening credits. *It is revealed why Sikowitz said the coconut milk gives him visions. *André and Cat broke the 4th wall when they said they will visualize on how Trina got into Hollywood Arts. *'Ending Tagline: '''Cat - What are you into? *This is one of the episodes where Rex isn't with Robbie and is also not seen. *The end credits show a scene from The Diddly-Bops. *It is revealed that Sinjin has been at Hollywood Arts longer than Trina. Running Gags *Cat pulling candy out of her bra. *Mentions about foot massages. *People telling stories of how Trina got into Holywood Arts. *Tori and Robbie saying phrases that are considered "outdated." Goofs *Leaving any drink out for three weeks can be dangerous or even fatal. *If Tori was able to use the computer at Nozu, she could've just used that to e-mail Andre calling him to come over instead. *If Trina is a senior at Hollywood Arts and Sinjin was there for over a year before she came, then Sinjin should have graduated by now (unless he was held back a year or came a year early). *When Tori and Robbie were taking off the hairnets off their heads, Robbie had his hairnet back in his head in a few seconds later. *Tori shouldn't have been able to send status updates on The Slap from her phone while at Nozu because she said that she didn't have her phone. Quotes '''Robbie': I think I left my wallet in my locker. Mrs. Lee: If you don't have money, then you will have to work. the Promo only Tori: (chops the food angrily) Mrs. Lee: Wow. You have issues. Tori: '''We don't know how to chop squid. '''Mrs. Lee: '''That's the squid, that's the chopper, use the chopper to chop the squid! '''Robbie: '''Can you go over again? '''Mrs. Lee: '''NO!!! '''Beck: Do you wanna know how Trina really got into Hollywood Arts? Jade: Oh, yes! Tell us, oh great Beck who knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy. Beck: You hate being happy. Jade: '''Just tell the story! '''Andre: We gotta get to class. Cat: No wait! Jade: I'll tell you later. Cat: But I'm curious now! Please tell me! Please tell me now! (pulls candy out of her bra) Cat: I'll give you a gummy bear! A jelly bean? A pinto bean? What are you into?! Kwakoo''', Tori, and Robbie: '''Chop, chop, chop the squid! Chop, chop, chop the squid! Chop, chop, chop the squid! Disappoint my father! Promo and sneak peek Gallery References The Episode (Youtube) Part 1 Part 2 310 10 Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes about Rori 310 10 Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes about Rori